wolfr_pfandomcom-20200214-history
Moonlight Mountain Pack RP
This page is for Moonlight Mountain Pack Roleplay only. Leave a line (Four -'s) after each post. ---- Moon sniffed the air and ran gracefully along the border of Moonlight Mountain Pack's territory. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire returned with his pack after the battle, bleeding from various wounds along his body. Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:35, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon stopped and hid behind some bushes. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:36, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire, smelling a different Pack scent, had the rest of his pack go home, while he stopped along the border, sniffing the air. Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:38, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon backed away slowly. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:39, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced around, watching a bush rattle, and dashing over there, to find Moon. "What the..?" Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:41, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon gazed up at the alpha and bristled. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glared down at her, but softened slightly when he saw how pretty she was. (<3) Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:43, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dark Fire has just found true love. <3) Moon took another look at the alpha and started to run. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:45, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yep. <3) "Wait!" he called, dashing after the she-wolf. Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:46, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon stopped and drew in a deep breath. "What?" she asked shakily. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:47, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Um...." he stammered. "Hi?" (XD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (xP) Moon glanced at the male wolf. "Hi," she said, "Sorry for tresspassing on your territory......" ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No, don't be. It was nothing," he said swiftly, feeling his ears go warm. (Blushing! XD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Awww........:3 Next thing ya know, he's trailing after Moon.) Moon tipped her head. "Well........." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:52, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Yep. :3) Dark Fire sat down, staring at her in awe. Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon fluffed out her tail. "I'll be going now," she murmured. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't!" he exclaimed, instantly becoming embarressed. Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon looked at the alpha in surprise. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire flattened his ears. Rainy I'm Awesome. 15:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon gazed intently at Dark Fire. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 16:01, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire wrapped his straggly tail around his paws. "I'm Dark Fire," he said. Rainy I'm Awesome. 16:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hi Dark Fire," said Moon in her soft voice. "I'm Moon." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 16:04, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire nodded. Moon... the most beautiful name in the world he though with a goofy grin on his face. (XD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 16:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL!) Moon shifted her paws. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 16:07, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- (XD) Dark Fire jerked back into reality. "So, uh... what pack are you from?" he stammered. Rainy I'm Awesome. 16:09, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon lifted her head. "I'm from the Silver Forest Pack," she said. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:18, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire tilted his head slightly to the side.. "Silver Forest Pack? I've never heard of that," he said. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:42, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon looked away. "It's because it's only for....she-wolves. We keep ourself a secret, and recruit (however it's spelled) new memebers instead of having pups." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire nodded. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:48, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon wrapped her tail around her paws neatly. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced at his paws, slightly dissappointed. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:51, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon glanced at Dark Fire and then got up. "I really should be going now....." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:53, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire got up. "I better as well. My shoulder's not gonna heal itself," he chuckled, turing towards his camp. "See you around?" Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:55, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Probably," said Moon. "Bye!" The silver she-wolf walked away. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:56, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire nodded, s,miled, and walked back to his camp. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:58, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon walked back to the silver forest and into her own nest. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire got healed, and fell asleep in his nest. Rainy I'm Awesome. 00:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon curled up and fell asleep. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 00:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- ZE NEXT DAY Dark Fire chased a small fawn past his pack's borders, and caught it, unknowing he was within inches of the entrance to Silver Forest Pack's territory. Rainy I'm Awesome. 01:41, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon burst out of the Silver Forest. She spotted Dark Fire and quickly ran away. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:01, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire watched her as she ran away, dropped the dead fawn, and stood there in shock, slowly walking towards the enterance. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:05, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Dark Fire's in big trouble....>:D) Moon watched, horrified, as Dark Fire walked closer twoards the Silver Forest. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:07, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Heck ya. XD) Dark Fire carefully stuck a paw through the enterance, and gasped when his paw hit a solid, invisible sheild. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:13, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You can't get in," said Moon, coming out of her hiding place. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:17, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced at her. "How is this possible?" Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Our forest is protected against all wolves, except for our pack. It's only until I give permission to a wolf then can that wolf get in," explained Moon. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:28, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ah," said Dark Fire, pawing at the force feild. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:35, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon flicked her tail and walked back to the Silver Forest. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:37, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced at her, and tried to enter right behind her, but ended up running face-first into the barrier and falling backwards. (FAIL! XD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:40, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (LOL! XD) Moon let out a soft laught and walked out of the Silver Forest again. "Are you okay?" she asked Dark Fire. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:42, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire passed out. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:44, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Nice Rainy. :P) AFTER ONE MOMENT Moon crouched beside Dark Fire, concern showing in her pale blue eyes. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:59, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire, was still unconcious. (Fail. xP) Rainy I'm Awesome. 13:16, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- (:P) "Dark Fire," growled Moon softly. "Wake up!" ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:27, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- A dark shape slithered in between them. Paws pressed on the wolf's chest. 14:52, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon backed away. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 14:55, September 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Well. mountain brain?" The wolf sneered. "I, am Sapientis, healer! I intrepet signs of rock and cloud and the echo that rides on wind!" He looked around. He was a shaggy white wolf. "Get cobwebs! He may die," he added in a softer tone, "if you don't get cobwebs." ---- (Umm....cobwebs? He's not bleeding. Why does he need cobwebs? xP) Moon scrambled away, frantically finding cobwebs. "Here!" she said, giving the cobwebs to Sapientis." ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 11:07, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Oops, I'm retarded. Thought he was bleeding from injuries. XD) Sapientis blinked. "Thyme? Can you find thyme here?" 11:43, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (:P) Moon nodded. The silver wolf leaped into the Silver Forest and then came out with a bunch of thyme. "Take them," said Moon, pushing the thyme twoard the healer. The silver wolf crouched next to Dark Fire again. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 11:45, September 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Rainy, we did the rest on IRC. I'm gonna put it here. There are a few mistakes though...:P) 04:55 <@Icestorm> Sapientis looked around. 04:55 <@Rainey> Moon looked up at Sapientis 04:56 <@Icestorm> "What happened?" he pestered. 04:57 <@Rainey> "He tried to get into the forest, but he couldn't, and fell face-first and then fell backwards 04:57 <@Rainey> " 04:57 <@Rainey> Said Moonn 04:57 <@Rainey> LO 04:57 <@Rainey> *:P 04:58 <@Icestorm> (LAWL) 04:58 <@Icestorm> "Mmm...There's nothing much we can do expect a poppy seed or two for the pain when he wakes up." 04:58 <@Icestorm> Sapientis mewed. 04:58 <@Icestorm> *barked 04:58 <@Icestorm> XD 04:59 <@Rainey> Moon nodded 04:59 <@Rainey> "I'll go get the poppy seeds." 04:59 <@Rainey> The silver wolf walked away and grabbed a few poppy seed 04:59 <@Rainey> *seeds 04:59 <@Rainey> "Here ya go," she said 05:00 <@Icestorm> The white wolf nodded bleakly. 05:01 <@Rainey> Moon crouched next to Dark Fire again 05:02 <@Icestorm> Sapientis let out a sigh. "He's in the paws of the stars," he said. 05:03 <@Rainey> Moon said nothing except stare worriedly at Dark Fire ---- (Epic... I'll clean it up a tad. ;) Dark Fire still laid there, unconscious. ('Cause I'm too lazy to make him do anything. xD) Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:16, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- (:P) Moon gently shook the male wolf. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 09:58, September 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sapientis looked at him. "Nothing else we can do," he coaxed Moon, raising his sharp, black muzzle and let his amber eyes meet Moon's. He shuffled his paws and glanced at the snow beneath him, his ears pricked. What's going to happen to him? he thought silently, casting a doubtful glance at the unconscious male wolf. He then returned his amber pools of eyes to Moon. "Are you alowed to be here?" he questioned, a trace of suspicion lingering in his gaze and in his eyes. ---- Dark Fire let out a low groan, but remained unconscious. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:43, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon lifted her chin. "Of course," she snapped. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 10:00, September 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire shifted a paw, and opened an eye. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:23, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon jumped back, surprised. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 13:46, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire jumped up into a sitting position and glanced between Moon and Sapientis. "What th-" he began. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:41, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon frowned at the male wolf. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:42, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced at Moon. "What happened?" he barked. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:47, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You fainted," she snapped. "I tried to help, but OBVIOUSLY you don't want my help." The silver wolf ran away, back to the Silver Forest Dark Fire tilted his head, confused, shrugged, and walked back to his territory. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:51, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- ZE NEXT DAY Moon went on a stroll inside the Silver Forest. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 23:54, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire woke up in his den lazily. Rainy I'm Awesome. 23:56, September 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon sat down, licking her chest. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 00:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire crawled out of his den, and sat down by the fresh-kill pile. Rainy I'm Awesome. 00:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon continued to groom herself. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 00:13, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire ate a rabbit, and stretched. Rainy I'm Awesome. 00:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon finished her grooming, and then leaned against a log. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 00:15, September 24, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire finished the rabbit and walked around his camp. Rainy I'm Awesome. 22:39, September 25, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon got up and walked along the border. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 10:20, September 26, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced at a few fighters sitting with their mates, and let out a soft, barely heard sigh. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:39, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Lol....Just make him find Moon again. :P) Moon sniffed the air. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:42, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I will...) Dark Fire flattened his ears, his mind dissagreeing with his heart's decision, and raced towards Silver Forest Pack. Rainy I'm Awesome. 02:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon bristled when she smelled Dark Fire's scent. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 02:45, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire crouched in a nearby bush, his spiky, dark-gray fur blending in well with the shadows. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:26, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon leaped out of the Silver Forest, and lifted her chin. "I know you're there," she barked softly. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:28, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire stood up and flattened his ears. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:44, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon slid into the bush, facing Dark Fire. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 03:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- (I gotta go.... -_- Anyway, look at this and sign your name!) Dark Fire glanced at her awkwardly. Rainy I'm Awesome. 03:49, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "What do you want?" asked Moon. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 04:02, September 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Nothing..." he stammered. Rainy I'm Awesome. 14:03, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon rolled her blue eyes. "Well, bye then," she said, walking away. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 14:05, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced at his paws again. Rainy I'm Awesome. 14:06, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon continued to walk. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 14:10, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire glanced up at Moon, felt his ears grow hot with embarressment, and walked back to his pack. Rainy I'm Awesome. 14:11, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon watched Dark Fire go. ♠ⓇⒶⒾⓃⓌⒾⓁⓁⓄⓌ♠ Friends of Awesome 14:13, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dark Fire, as soon as he was out of sight from Moon, took off running to his camp. Rainy I'm Awesome. 14:25, October 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Moon walked back to her camp. ---- Category:RP page